


Healing Hands

by totallyrhettro



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Doctor/Patient, Erections, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Happy endings guaranteed, M/M, Massage, Medical, Nudity, Oil, Physical Therapy, Sex, touches, unprofessional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrhettro/pseuds/totallyrhettro
Summary: Link visits physical therapist Dr. Rhett McLaughlin for his sore shoulder and receives more than just a treatment for shoulder pain.Link is an engineer and Rhett is a physical therapist both in their mid-thirties. They have not met before this fic. Based on this PG ficlet prompted by an anon prompt: (X)





	Healing Hands

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> ****

Link Neal’s engineering job wasn’t hard on his body, but perhaps all of his off-road biking had been putting stress on his shoulder because he had been feeling sore for the past few weeks. At first he just stretched it a bit, hoping the pain will go away, but to no avail. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and he went to the doctor to have it checked out. Hopefully it wasn’t anything serious, but something had to be done.

The doctor did quite a bit in allaying his fears, but while Link had hoped to receive some sort of medication for his pain, the doctor suggested that he go see a physical therapist once a week. Pills could only go so far and he concluded that something more hands on would be more beneficial to Link in the long run. The blue-eyed brunet wasn’t keen on the idea. Still, he wasn’t going to argue, not when his shoulder was on the line. He used it too often to neglect it.

He was referred to a small clinic, not far away from his home in Fuquay Varina. A professional therapist by the name of Doctor Rhett McLaughlin worked there and he was supposed to be one of the best in the state, if not the entire East coast. As Link walked into the clinic, he learned that physical therapy wasn’t all that McLaughlin offered. Certificates and pamphlets boasted his degrees in massage and yoga. Neither seemed very medical and painted this ‘doctor’ as less of a medical professional and more of a hippie. Link’s confidence was quickly waning.

His nerves weren’t getting much better either. As he sat in the waiting room, uncertain of what to expect, he passed the time messing around on his phone, his knee twitching like crazy. Not only was he worried that this so called doctor was actually a quack, he didn’t want it to hurt; he wasn’t sure he’d be able to take it.

After what seemed an eternity, the nurse finally called Link’s name and escorted him into a small room with a desk, a chair, and a table he knew he would be sitting on in a minute. The nurse took his blood pressure and asked some of the routine questions: Smoker? No. Drinker? Not really. Any travel outside the country? Nope.

“Alright, Mr. Neal,” the nurse said, standing up to go. “Dr. McLaughlin will be in to see you in just a minute.” Link thanked her and sat back to wait for the doctor. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Good morning, Mr. Neal.” At the sound of a voice, Link looked up to see a tall man in a white shirt and matching pants. Tall might have been an understatement. Link wasn’t short by any means at six foot even, but this bearded man was at least half a foot taller with a dirty blond hair style that pushed his height even further. “How are you today?” He offered a hand but while Link took it out of practice, he couldn’t find the words to answer the question, distracted by the handsome face looking down at him. 

“Uh, fine,” he finally managed, shaking the doctor’s hand. The shake was firm, but gentle, and Link couldn’t help but note how big the man’s hand was. Probably very useful in his trade.

“Good,” McLaughlin smiled, kind and genuine. “I just need to ask you a few questions and then we can get started.” After a brief overview of Link’s physical activity over the last few weeks, McLaughlin had him sit up on the table to be examined, telling him to just relax.  
  
With gentle hands, Dr. McLaughlin lifted Link’s arm up, raising it up, left and right, slowly testing his range of motion. His face was so close, but Link didn’t want to be rude and stare so he kept his gaze elsewhere. He tried the floor, the far wall, the desk across from him, but his eyes kept being pulled back to the doctor’s large hands grasping his wrist and tending to his upper arm. A sudden image of those hands on other parts of his body made him shiver involuntarily.  
  
“Everything ok?” Rhett asked, oblivious. “I know my hands can get a bit damp. I can get some powder, if it would help-”  
  
“No,” Link assured him. “You’re fine- they! They’re fine. Very dry, uh not too dry. Just… Fine.” Link mentally kicked himself looking away, easily staring at anything else right now. He didn’t see Dr. McLaughlin grin.

After a few minutes of pulling, pushing, prodding, and more than a little discomfort, Dr. McLaughlin sat down at the desk and jotted down a few notes. Link rotated his shoulder; it still hurt a little bit.

“You’re shoulder isn’t too bad,” McLaughlin was saying, looking up. “There are a few exercises you can do to stretch the muscle without hurting it.” Handing a folded pamphlet to Link, the doctor pointed to a few in particular that would be of the most help. “I’d like you to come back once a week for the next two months,” he continued. “You should be right as rain in no time.”

“Uh, thanks,” Link replied, taking the pamphlet but not really looking at it. He was eager to leave before he could embarrass himself any further. “I’ll- I’ll do that.” He wasn’t sure how he was going to handle more appointments with this handsome man, but for the sake of his sore shoulder, he would do his best to plow through. “Anything else?” 

“If it gets real bad, take 800 mg of ibuprofen,” the doctor suggested. “But otherwise just do the exercises and I’ll see you next week.” Getting to his feet he offered his hand to Link once again. Link stood and took it, shaking it with more confidence this time, and matched McLaughlin’s smile with his own.

‘ _Man, his eyes are beautiful,_ ’ he thought. ‘What even is that color?’

“See you next week,” he said aloud. He was greatly looking forward to it. 

Link tucked the pamphlet into his back pocket and immediately forgot about it. He left the clinic and went on with his life, his head full of a giant man with a lovely beard in increasingly compromising positions. He tried not to, at first, but that night he let his imagination run wild, seeing no harm in fantasizing. The next day, and the next, he tried to keep his mind on work but he found his mind drifting back to his dreams, and he often had to remind himself to focus on the job and not on his new crush.

~ ~ ~

By the time the evening before his next appointment came around, he had done none of the exercises doctor McLaughlin had suggested and his shoulder’s pain had not lessened. He felt bad about not doing the stretches like he had promised and, as he sat down on the edge of his bed, he pulled out the crumpled piece of cardstock, and actually looked through it. 

The exercises didn’t look that hard, or that painful, and he was about ready to get up and try a few when he noticed something written at the bottom of the last page. Beneath the neatly printed paragraphs and colorful photographs, a phone number and a brief message written in pen. 

_If you need anything, just call,_ the message read. Link noted that the phone number written wasn’t that of the clinic. It wasn’t even in the same area code. Was it a private number? Biting his lip, Link considered dialing the number, just to see who would answer, but he couldn’t work up the nerve. He had never been good about calling someone he had a crush on, even if there was a perfectly unromantic reason for doing so. That is, he was certain there was such a reason, but he couldn’t come up with one that didn’t involve confessing that he hadn’t done the stretches or that he only called because he wanted to hear the doctor’s gloriously sexy voice in his ear.

Putting the whole idea out of his head for the time being, Link chose to go through the exercises so he could at least tell his doctor that he had done them, if not as often as he should have. With any luck, McLaughlin wouldn’t notice, and Link would just have to visit his clinic more often. He smiled at the thought.

~ ~ ~

The next morning, as Link was waiting for Dr. McLaughlin to see him, he was moving his arm this way and that, trying to see for himself if the stretches from last night had done any good. It didn’t seem so, and he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He didn’t want to let McLaughlin down. 

“Good Morning, Mr. Neal,” the doctor greeted, as he came into the small room. He was wearing a green shirt today, and it brought out the lovely green of his eyes. “How are you today? Arm feeling any better?” Link rolled his shoulder, testing it out.

“Not really,” he admitted, with a sad smile. The doctor looked slightly concerned and moved to stand next to Link, his eyes tracing along the sharp clavicle before meeting his patient’s gaze.

“How did the exercises go?” he asked, his voice free of judgement or accusation.

“I tried them,” Link began, the half-lie coming easier than he had expected. “Some of them hurt too much.” If the doctor didn’t believe him, he showed no sign, instead taking Link’s arm in his hands and tested it’s flexibility as he had the week before. There was little, if any, improvement.

“Well, if you like we can try something else,” the doctor suggested, letting Link’s arm settle back into a resting position. “There are some massage techniques that might help relax the muscle and relieve the pain. Sound good?”

“Sounds great,” Link agreed. Being pain-free sounded great. Having Doctor McLaughlin massage him sounded even better. “When should I schedule that?”

“We can do that today, actually,” McLaughlin offered. “If you like.” He looked so nonchalant, but suddenly his patient felt anything but. More touches? A massage? In his fantasies he was so much more confident, but in real life he was terrified. So much could go wrong with tender touches from this man that Link wasn’t sure if he should agree. Seeing Link’s nervous face, the doctor continued. “Unless you don’t have the time?”

‘ _He wants to touch you, you idiot!_ ’ Link’s brain was screaming. ‘ _Freaking, let him!_ ’

“I’ve never had a massage,” he blurted, lying, not wanting to waste this opportunity. “I’m don’t, uh, I’m not sure what it entails.” 

“We won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with,” Doctor McLaughlin explained, hearing the hesitation in Link’s voice. “Normally I have my clients lay face down on the table, but we can start sitting up if you would prefer.”

“Let’s do sitting,” Link requested. He was too stressed to relax fully and he doubted that this massage would do him any good anyhow. McLaughlin nodded and instructed Link to let him know immediately if he was in any pain or discomfort.

Standing in front of Link, the doctor placed those tremendous hands onto Link’s sore shoulder, with his fingers at the back and his thumbs right up against the clavicle. Not meeting his patient’s gaze, he began to massage very slowly along the muscle, his thumbs moving in tight circles while his fingers pressed hard into Link’s back. It hurt a little bit, but in a good way, and Link wasn’t about to complain one bit. Sneaking peeks at McLaughlin’s face, he saw the doctor looking very intently at his own handy work, looking very focused as he concentrated on the massage and nothing else. 

Within seconds Link was in heaven under Rhett McLaughlin’s expert care, his magic hands making his sore shoulder feel wonderful with such simple movements. His eyes fluttered closed on their own, and he let out a soft shuttering sigh before he could stop himself. It felt so good, maybe a little too good, but he could barely care about anything else at the moment. When the doctor’s hands finally pulled away, Link knew exactly what he was going to be dreaming about that very night.

“How was that?” McLaughlin asked, sounding very professional. Link rotated his arm. It still felt a bit stiff, but definitely much better. 

“Better,” he answered. ‘ _More please,_ ’ he thought.

“I can schedule you in for a full body massage next week.” Link liked the sound of that. “You are retaining a lot of stress in your upper body.” The doctor moved over to his desk and was jotting more notes again. As he did so, he reminded Link of that number written on the pamphlet.

“The number you gave me,” Link ventured. “Was that your office number?”

“That was my home number.” Not what Link expected at all. “The lines here can get a bit busy and I wanted to make sure you could take to me directly.”

“I’m guessing your wife doesn’t like you handing out your number to your clients,” Link guessed, trying to play off his prying, personal question as a joke. At the comment, the doctor hesitated, but only for a second.

“I’m not married, Mr. Neal,” the doctor returned, offering a pleasant smile. “It’s just me.”

“Oh.” Not the smoothest response, but Link couldn’t think of a great answer. 

“Anyway…” McLaughlin got to his feet and gave Link another handshake. Like these sessions, Link was starting to quite enjoy the routine of the man’s hand in his own. “Keep up with the stretches as best you can, Mr. Neal. Just do what you can and I’ll see you next week.”

“Sounds good to me,” Link grinned. Once again, he couldn’t wait.

~ ~ ~

Over the next seven days, Link worked on his shoulder stretches every night before bed and by the time his next physical therapist appointment came around, he was feeling marginally better. He still didn’t want to cancel, despite his assumption that he could get back to his normal, pain-free self without any more help. There was no way he was going to pass up the opportunity to try out Dr. McLaughlin’s massage, especially since the insurance company was paying for it. Free massage from a hot doctor? Who would ever want to skip that?

His massage appointment had several key differences to his normal physical therapy sessions. Firstly, he would only be seeing Dr. McLaughlin; there would be no nurse attending to aid or assist if needed. Secondly, there would be no stretching done, just an hour-long massage that Link was greatly looking forward to. Thirdly, and most importantly, they would be at McLaughlin’s actual house and not at the office, as the patient room wasn’t big enough or ‘calm’ enough for what the Doctor was calling ‘a meditative experience’. When Link realized this, he grew quite a bit more anxious, but he was also very curious to see where McLaughlin lived. Not to mention he was interested in being in a more intimate setting with the man, somewhere no one could peek in or interrupt what he hoped would be a wonderful experience.

Dr. McLaughlin’s home looked rather plain on the outside, a simple two-story white stucco abode in a quiet corner of Holly Springs, but the inside… the inside was something else altogether. Every wall was covered in wood paneling, and the sloped ceilings were as well. If Link didn’t know any better, he would have guessed he was in a log cabin of some sort, complete with an amazing view overlooking the San Fernando valley. The floor was made up of elegant hardwoods, covered in mismatched carpets everywhere, and wrought-iron lamps hung low from above.

Stepping into the living room he saw an extra wide, heavy-duty massage table was already set up, cushioned sofas already pushed aside to make room for the occasion. Link had recognized the massage table instantly, though he had never seen one that big, and his head was already filling with all the possibilities such a table held. On the far wall, between a pair of hanging decorative blankets, an assortment of pictures drew Link’s attention. They were album covers of some of his own favorite singers, from Merle Haggard to Lionel Richie.

“You a fan?” he asked, gesturing to the albums. Doctor McLaughlin looked to where he was pointing before smiling broadly.

“Uh, yes. I’ve always been into music. Even thought I was going to be a musician myself, once upon a time.” He seemed to blush slightly at his admission. 

“Why didn’t you?” With a sly glance around, Link saw a guitar hiding in the corner.

“My father wanted me to get into a good school, have a ‘real’ carrier.” The doctor shrugged. “I don’t regret becoming a doctor, but…” He let the rest of his statement go, starting to feel uncomfortable sharing so much with someone he didn’t know that well. “Anyway, I guess that’s just how life works out.” He motioned towards the backroom. “Why don’t you make yourself comfortable; I have some robes in the back for you to put on and then we can get started.”

In the backroom he found it was decorate much like the rest of the house, in dark woods and colorful hanging decor. It was a rather large room, dominated by a giant, oblong-shaped hot tub in the far corner. The bubbles were silent at the moment but the warm water looked very inviting. A row of cabinets and shelves were filled with towels, robes, and numerous bottles of various unknown liquids. The whole room had the feel of a spa, more than just another room in someone’s house. Trying not to envision what the rest of the house looked like, especially not the bedroom, Link undressed and wrapped one of the many white robes around his person before heading back into the main room.

When he stepped back into the room, the doctor had pulled up the sleeves on his white shirt, and was lighting candles and setting out the various oils he would be using. Link did his best not to stare but couldn’t help but keep thinking how the tight fabric accentuated the doctor’s lovely pectoral muscles. 

‘ _I’d love to massage those,_ ’ Link mused to himself. With a cheerful hop he sat down on the massage table and Dr. Rhett went through the now routine motions of testing Link’s flexibility, the results showing much better than the last time.

“The exercises are going well, I see,” Dr. McLaughlin noted, obviously pleased.

“Much better, Doc,” Link promised, happy that he actually did the stretches and could now be honest about it.

“Good. Well, if you’ll just lay down on the table, we can get started.” He turned to look through his collection of music to play for their session, not watching Link disrobe though he dearly wanted to. Link, meanwhile, was glad he wasn’t being watched as he slipped out of his robe. He had done what he always did when he got a massage: he had gotten completely naked, like he assumed he was supposed to. Setting his glasses aside and wrapping a provided white towel around his waist, he laid down on the table with his face placed down into the hole made just for this purpose. He settled down and got comfortable while he waited for the session to get started. 

Link couldn’t see much, laying on that table, save for the floor below and his doctor’s white-covered legs as he walked around him. He heard the sound of McLaughlin shuffling to a nearby cabinet, followed by the cap of a bottle being popped open. He didn’t think about any form of lotion for this massage, but he wasn’t about to complain, he just hoped it was going to be warm. He didn’t have long to find out as the lukewarm liquid was applied to his back by a pair of large hands. McLaughlin’s palms were rougher than Link had expected, but not in an unpleasant way. These were the hands of a man who had experienced the world, got he hands down into it, and came out with probably more than one interesting story. 

The doctor’s hands were amazing, strong yet gentle as they caressed along Link’s shoulder and down his back. Broad hands and long fingers draped themselves over his skin, kneading his sore muscles and soothing his pent up stress. Link was putty in those hands as they moved down from his neck along his back to the very base of his spine, skirting at the edge of his modesty towel. The very tips of his fingers nudged just barely underneath the soft fabric, not enough to find anything inappropriate, but enough to make Link’s entire body tingle with sensation. As McLaughlin moved his hands up once more, starting the whole journey again, his patient couldn’t keep quiet, forgetting he was in a stranger’s home and just let himself completely let go.

While he lay there, getting lost in thought, Link completely forgot that he was with his doctor, having his shoulder treated for pain, and his eyes drifted shut. He didn’t fall asleep, though it was a likely scenario given his ability to fall asleep just about anywhere. The moans that started escaping his relaxed face, however, were more than a little indecent sounding, and his doctor was definitely began to take notice. They were subtle at first, but as McLaughlin continued to knead Link’s back, the noises got louder and more lewd. Not that the doctor was upset; far from it. He was pleased his methods were pleasant and that his hands were making his patient feel better, but after awhile it seemed less like sounds of relief and more like sounds one might hear in more intimate situations.

He thought it was going to be easy. He thought he was going to be able to control himself with this man before him, as if he was just another patient, but Doctor Rhett McLaughlin was very wrong. With the noises Link was making, and the feel of this magnificent specimen of a man under his very fingertips, Rhett was starting to get a rather embarrassing situation that normally didn’t happen even while massaging the most gorgeous of patients. He didn’t want to make things awkward, he wanted to be completely professional, so he tried to think of unsexy things and the technical aspects of his work. Nothing helped. Slowly but surely his erection grew into a rather noticeable chub and he had to finally stop and turn away.

“Are you finished?” Link wondered, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. He wanted more, so much more, but if the massage was over he would be to scared to ask for another. Rhett didn’t say anything at first and Link grew a little concerned. Pulling himself up onto an elbow and lounging on his side, he squinted to see his doctor more closely. His glasses were too far away to put back on without him getting up.

The massage wasn’t over, at least it wasn’t supposed to be, and the doctor gave himself a moment to recompose himself before turning around. He did not expect to see Link sitting up, looking at him, bare-chested, hair eschew. He did not expect to see his patient splayed on his massage table like a model getting his picture taken. He did not expect to see the graceful line of Link’s hip peeking out of the towel, nor the slightest hint of a dark happy trail as it dove beneath the white fabric. It was then Rhett realized his patient was only wearing that towel and nothing else. 

“I was just…” he stumbled, his erection refusing to fade in the slightest. Turning around again, both to hide it and the blush forming on his face, the doctor reached for the CD player on the nearby bookcase. “Changing the song.” He pushed a few buttons and the melody shifted to one a little more jazzy but no less relaxing. “Please lie down, Mr. Neal.” Link did as he was told, but he had seen enough to give his mind something new to dwell on. Without his glasses the world was a bit out of focus, but there had been no mistaking the situation in his doctor’s pants. He was flattered, to put it mildly, but more than that he was excited. For weeks he had been seriously crushing on his handsome doctor, but knowing that his doctor found him attractive back… Link couldn’t help but smile as soon as his face was hidden in the massage table once again.

It had been a long time since Link had made another man get hard. That he knew of, anyway. He experimented a little in college but ever since graduating he neither had the time nor the opportunity to even date anyone, let alone have any fun. The very idea of being with the man who now stood beside him, touching him in ways that made him feel so good, was starting to make Link feel excited himself, and knowing his doctor was getting hard made him feel bold. Very bold.

Once Rhett had calmed down a little, and Link was face down on the table again, he felt more confident to resume his massage treatment. He hoped that by getting things done soon he could deal with having a very attractive patient at his literal fingertips without much problem. After a minute or two, with Link not uttering any more alluring sounds, Rhett figured he was in the clear, that the danger had passed. Eventually he finished his work on Link’s back and was ready to move on to phase two.

“Alright, Mr. Neal,” he instructed, keeping his voice level somehow. “Why don’t you turn over and I can work on your front.” He braced himself, knowing that for the rest of the massage Link could now watch him closely while he worked. Carefully, Link lifted himself up, his biceps flexing as he maneuvered himself onto his back. His hairy chest was a bit red from lying on his back for so long, but it did nothing to detract from his elegant features and angelic form. He smiled up at Rhett who gave a friendly smile back, resuming his work with practiced expertise. Filling his hands with fresh oils, he started to massage along Link’s neck and jawline, working his way down to his torso and the rest of his body.

All was going just fine, despite Rhett’s reservations, but then Link reached out a hand and grazed the front of Rhett’s pants. It was a gentle touch, casual as if by mistake, but his hand lingered for a few seconds before he finally pulled away and Rhett was still frozen on the spot. From the brief moment of contact through a few layers of fabric, his member had twitched as blood began to rush to fill it once again. Rhett had felt it, but so did Link, and when he didn’t hear a complaint or argument, he took it as a sign to push forward. 

Another casual brush of Link’s hand and Rhett had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. While it was his profession to touch others, often in a rather intimate way, it had been years since he’d had someone touch him in that way. He knew it was improper to receive such touches, but at the same time it wasn’t entirely unwelcome. Not from Link Neal. Rhett had stopped massaging Link entirely, but neither seemed to notice as Link rotated his hand so his palm could cup directly over Rhett’s groin and feel the burgeoning erection his actions had caused.

“M-Mr. Neal,” Rhett stumbled, trying to get them both back on track. “I don’t think- I shouldn’t-”

“Shouldn’t or don’t want to?” Link teased, running his thumb slowly back and forth. Rhett didn’t want to admit just how much he did want to, but he was concerned about the ethics of doing anything with a patient. Even one as attractive as Link.

“You’re my patient,” he explained, still frozen in place. “My only job is to treat you.” Link tucked his lower lip into his mouth as he thought about this, then smiled.

“I need your help, doctor,” he finally replied, moving his hand away at last. “I have a big problem,” he added with a wink. Confused, Rhett looked down at Link for an explanation, but instead of continuing, Link just waited until Rhett’s gaze slid down over his body to the huge bulge now forming under the white towel around his waist. Without any underwear to hold it back, Link’s erection was quickly reaching full mast. “Can you help me? I’d really appreciate it.” 

“I-” Rhett stopped himself before he could admit his desires, before he could admit how much he wanted to touch that which was forbidden.

“I’ll happily return the favor,” Link continued, sensing that his doctor was about to accept what he was suggesting, what he was offering. 

“I’m a doctor…” Rhett seemed to muse to himself, his internal struggle apparent on his face. Link lifted himself up onto his elbow again, trying to figure out a way around this conundrum. 

“Look, I know you want to be professional,” he agreed. “But I also know you want this as much as I do.” Link offered a crooked, slightly embarrassed, smile. “I’ve been thinking about you for weeks,” he admitted. “Ever since we met, and you touched me with your hands…” He blushed just thinking about his lewd fantasies. “If I had known you were interested, too-”

“I’m not!” Rhett insisted, a bit too quickly. “I mean, I shouldn’t-”

“Don’t think of me as your patient, then,” Link suggested, wanting to relieve both of their issues without making his new friend upset. “Think of me as a man who wants you…” His eyes were filled with desire as they admired the length of the man before them. “A man who wants to pleasure you and be pleasured by you. A man who is open to whatever you could ever want.” Such a proposal, spoken by one Rhett did desire a great deal, was difficult to refuse, but he didn’t feel like it would be appropriate, no matter how much they both wanted it.

“I think…” he managed, swallowing hard before continuing. “I think you should lay back down on your front.” Link was disappointed, but not surprised, shamefully turning over to lie down as instructed. If his doctor wasn’t interested he wasn’t going to push the matter any further, but he didn’t regret the attempt. At least he tried.

Rhett let out a deep breath that he had been holding only once Link wasn’t looking at him anymore. He figured the issue concluded and put aside for good, and he re-moistened his hands with fresh oil before placing them onto Link’s back and resuming his work. He didn’t hold back but worked diligently as if Link was any other patient, but he no longer heard the glorious and compromising sounds that Link had been making earlier. The only sounds in the room was the soft, calming music, and the occasional noises of flesh on oiled flesh. On one hand it was a relief: it made it easier to concentrate on the massage and not on the sexy body before him. On the other hand, it was a bit disappointing: he worried that he had offended Link, or worse- that Link was no longer enjoying the massage as much as before. 

Trying to focus, Rhett went about his normal movements, trying to make up for the fact that he was completely ignoring his patient's front. He curved under Link’s ribs from the side, he reached over his neck to the clavicle, he dipped his reach under the towel…

Despite his efforts to not let himself be lost in the sensations of a wonderful massage, when Rhett’s hands began to find their way over the soft skin of Link’s rear end, Link couldn’t help but let out a quiet whine of pleasure before he could stop himself. He felt Rhett pause from no doubt hearing him, but then the doctor continued as if he had heard nothing. Link tried to hold back from making more suggestive noises, but as Rhett’s hands continued their work down over the top edge of Link’s buttocks, his fingers finding their way over the curve of his luscious cheeks, Link couldn’t help but sigh in elation. 

Doctor McLaughlin told himself he was working normally, that it was common for the backside of his patients to require his delicate touch, but as he continued to explore around Link’s butt cheeks, he found himself more and more enacted by the man’s practically perfect figure. Skirting around the table towards the feet, Rhett pulled the towel away completely, giving himself better access to his patient. Link didn’t protest as he felt cool air caress his previously covered backside, only waited patiently for what he hoped would be a much braver Rhett. 

Indeed Rhett was emboldened by seeing Link now completely nude before him, his naked body splayed out on the table, just begging to be touched, to be groped and manhandled. It was forbidden, it was enticing, it was impossible to resist. Running the palms of his hands over the delicious curves of Link’s bottom, Rhett was no longer massaging in any professional sense. His thumbs stroked deeply as he rubbed all the way from Link’s waist to the undercurve of his butt, the cheeks firm but pliant under his steady hands. Slowly he would work his way down, over and over again, each time his thumbs pushing a little harder, his hands moving a little bit closer to the center until…

As his green eyes finally caught their first peek at Link’s tight pink hole, Rhett paused to admire the sight. His thumbs continued to rub in small circles as he held Link’s cheeks in his hands, just imagining all the possibilities this position held for both of them. Link could feel Rhett’s hot breath on his exposed anus and his generous erection was straining against the soft mat of the massage table. Tucking his hands under his chest, he pushed his butt out, ever so slightly, offering himself once again to the man who had haunted his dreams for so many weeks now. Link wanted this, he needed this, and as Rhett watched the man in his hands squirm in desperation, he understood how much he needed this too.

Biting his lip, Rhett took a particularly oiled finer and ran it gingerly over Link’s tight anus, and Link’s entire body seemed to shiver with excitement. Rhett repeated the movement, this time with the back of his long finger. Link shuddered and bucked into the table, one short thrust as he tried to hold back his frantic desires. 

“Please,” he begged, restless and hungry for more. In spite of his hopes to keep this relationship proper, Rhett couldn’t deny his own needs any longer. Pulling away from the man who was driving him to madness from the inside out, Rhett frantically pulled at his shirt before ripping it away from his skin as if it was on fire. Startled by his own aggressive disrobing, he paused to double check with his thoughts if this was what he really wanted, if he really wanted to take the risk. Worried that he had scared Rhett off, Link crawled onto his hands and knees, turning to face the object of his desires.

“Mr. N- Charles,” Rhett stumbled, but Link sat up to lean in close, his head finally the same height as this gorgeous giant before him.

“Link,” he offered with a smile.

“Link,” Rhett corrected. 

“Yes, Rhett?”

“I’ve never done anything with a patient before.”

“You’ve never wanted to?” Link asked coyly, hands running along Rhett’s newly bare arms.

“I’ve never wanted to. Never so much as when I met you.” Rhett’s confession erased the last bit of denial he had left, now fully committing him to what was about to come.

“Kiss me.” A simple command, simple words spoken softly but with the utmost certainty, and Rhett didn’t hesitate to press his lips against Link’s as soon as they were spoken. It was the sweetest kiss he had ever tasted, the taste of forbidden fruit, the taste of longing and desire, and Rhett wanted more. One hand cupped Link’s jaw, holding him close, deepening their kiss while the other hand fumbled with the fastens of his pants, trying to remove them as quickly as possible. 

Once he was freed of both his pants and the boxers that he could have sworn had been several sizes bigger a few minutes ago, Rhett tossed the unneeded clothing aside, his and Link’s faces barely parting for even a few seconds. Like dancers following the steps of a waltz they had known for years, Link fell back onto the table in slow motion and Rhett crawled up to match his every move until he was directly above his soon-to-be lover.

“You’re magnificent,” he whispered between soft kisses down Link’s neck. “Every inch of you is perfect,” he continued, his mouth going all the way down Link’s chest. Nestling in between Link’s legs, Rhett lifted one and placed one kiss after another along the man’s thigh and calf. “You put greek statues to shame.” Link chuckled.

“Do you have a degree in flattery as well?” he teased, watching Rhett’s lips dance over his skin with great interest. Rhett smirked as he placed one last smooch on Link’s ankle before settling his knees right up against Link’s bottom. Placing Link’s first leg onto one of his shoulders, Rhett grabbed the other and put it on his other shoulder giving them each a sweet peck as he did so.

“I have a mastery on physical therapy,” he reminded Link. “A minor in massage therapy and yoga,” he added as he settled into place. “But I assure you,” he continued, his voice low and gravely, his pelvis moving into just the right position. “Flattery is the least of my skills.” With Link’s legs firmly situated, Rhett reached around to take hold of Link’s butt cheek, pulling the man closer as Rhett’s right hand wrapped around the erect penis just waiting to be touched.

“Oh, fu…” Link murmured, thrusting instinctively into Rhett’s fist. Rhett matched every thrust with his hand, pumping along, happy to just watch his partner writhe in his grasp. When it was too much for both of them, Rhett let go of Link’s penis, reaching for the bottle of oil just barely in reach of his long arms. It was his own recipe, this oil; filled with soothing essential vitamins, scented oh so lightly with calming fragrances. It was created for massage, but he had made sure it was perfect for other uses as well.

With a single finger he spread the slippery substance over Link’s entrance, watching him wiggle with anticipation, before gently pressing inside just a bit. He could feel Link’s muscles flexing around his finger, quivering, contracting around him. Starting with tight circles, he swirled his finger around, stretching the muscles, feeling how responsive Link was already. His sphincter relaxed quickly; he was no stranger to anal sex. He owned more than a few toys back home, but while he was experienced, he was still intimidated by the size of the dick being presented to him. Rhett was decent, when it came to length, and his breadth quite impressive.

After a minute or so, Rhett put in a second finger, then a third, each time letting Link get used to the addition, letting his anus relax completely before moving on. Only once he was certain Link was ready did Rhett remove his fingers entirely and picked up the bottle of oil again. This time he used it to coat his own member, taking care to coat it emphatically for the main event. 

“Are you ready?” he asked, making absolutely sure. Link threw his arms over his head and took a deep breath.

“God, yes,” he promised. He was more than ready. 

As Link felt Rhett’s cock glide easily inside him, he rolled his head back and let out a soft, rumbling sigh. It was just the tip but he had seen Rhett’s generous girth and knew there was much more to follow. With his now free hand, Rhett place a tender palm on Link’s abdomen as he guided himself in a little deeper. Although Link had played with many a toy in his adventures in self-exploration, none of them had been as thick as what he felt entering him now. He was a bit nervous, but he wanted this too much to let his fear hold him back, and the gorgeous eyes of his lover looking down at him with admiration and lust gave him all the confidence he needed to go on.

With a purring tone Rhett told Link to relax, calmly waiting for his lover to be ready before pushing in farther. Link would have been lying had he said he didn’t want Rhett to just fuck him hard already; he had been waiting for this moment since he first laid eyes on this human Adonis. Still, as much as his body craved this, Link let Rhett set the pace, and Rhett knew to take things slow- for now, at least. He could feel Link’s sphincter constrict around his penis, then loosen up to allow him entry. Another inch and another. Each time Rhett would pause to let his partner adapt to the rather large object filling him up. Each time Link had to hold back his desires to impale himself on Rhett’s stiff manhood. He wanted this, but he had to wait.

At last, with the last inch of his lover’s dick was inside him, and Link felt Rhett’s tight balls rub against him as he was filled more than he had ever been before. In a moment’s pause, letting Link relax one last time, Rhett moved his hand down to the rigid cock at full attention before him, wanton and begging for attention. With the expertise of a man who had spent years learning how to make people feel good with just his hands, and years more perfecting his art, Rhett’s fingers encircled the shaft, holding it as if it were glass, before kneading the velvet flesh in slow, thoughtful movements.

Squeezing gently all the way from the top of Link’s cock to the very base, Rhett watched his lover’s face closely, enjoying how Link bit his lip to keep from letting the most lewd words fall from his mouth, how eyebrows curled and his eyelashes fluttered after he closed his eyes. In short, this man was beautiful in all senses of the word, and Rhett felt privileged to be able to know him, to see him, to touch him, and now…

“I need you,” Link whispered, teetering on the edge, desperate for more. With a shrewd grin, Rhett quickened his pace on Link’s shaft, teasing the head with his thumb every time he passed nearby. He pulled out of Link until just his tip was left, before pressing back in and filling him once again. A rasping sigh escaped Link’s throat as his lover continued to thrust inside him, deeper than anyone ever had before, deeper than anyone ever could. He was fully at Rhett's mercy and he loved every minute of it. He was being ravished by the embodiment of his dreams and wanted to lose himself in the ecstasy.

Rolling his hips Rhett hastened his rhythmic undulations and soon his simple thrusting changed into a very gratifying pounding. Over and over again Rhett rutted against Link, now grasping both of Link’s butt cheeks as he sought to find each and every spot inside him to bring him closer to climax. Soon their hearts were beating like twin jackhammers, sweat poured down Rhett’s back and over Link’s chest and neck. Their breathing became ragged, their chests heaving as they forced their lungs to take in more air. Muscles begged them to stop, but they drove forward, unable to stop, unwilling. So close now, the end so near. 

“Oh, fuck, Rhett,” Link gasped, lips quivering. “I’m so close, please…” Rhett was close too, but he dearly wanted them to finish together. Bringing a hand back to Link’s cock, he matched the rocking of his pelvis with the stroking of Link’s cock, and soon they both felt the distinct signs of orgasm closing in fast. Grunting with every lunge, Rhett was determined to hold back until he sensed Link starting to come. Link’s body clenched down hard around Rhett’s dick and his mouth hung open as his throat rang out the epitome of guttural noises and random nonsense as he tensed up for the main event. 

Seeing Link’s body convulsing, feeling his muscles tighten around him, Rhett could hold back no more. With one last plunge, he emptied all that was in him deep inside his lover. The rush of liquid, heating him from within, amplified Link’s orgasm and his heightened senses became overloaded with absolute joy. Together he and Rhett cried out in a shared bliss, Rhett holding onto Link, Link holding onto the table, and each for dear life as they rode out their climaxes to their very end. Only once they were utterly spent, and Rhett could barely hold himself up any longer, did he withdraw his softening member from the other man and crawled over to lay beside him, still panting.

As they laid there, waiting for the hot room to cool and their matching heartbeats to slow down to normal, Rhett chuckled to himself. Link watched the man’s perfect cheekbones in his smile, and the way his chest shook with his laughter, before asking him what he found so humorous.

“I am so fired,” Rhett noted with a sad levity. “If anyone at work found out-”

“Are you kidding?” came Link’s reply. “That was the best massage I’ve ever had!” At that Rhett burst out loud with laughter that echoed in the large room. He hugged Link close, nuzzling his damped hair.

“You are incorrigible, aren’t you?” he asked, certain of the answer.

“And insatiable,” Link added, running fingers down the sides of Rhett’s arm. “Please say we can do this again and that this wasn’t just a one-time thing?”

“I can’t have sex with patients,” Rhett informed him, a note of sadness in this fact. “I’m not supposed to, anyway.”

“I told you not to think of me as your patient,” Link reminded him.

“But you are-” Link hushed Rhett’s argument with a soft, lingering kiss. 

“I quit being your patient before I even stepped through your front door.” Link smiled kindly as Rhett’s eyes filled with understanding, as he realized what lie they would be sticking with. Link curled up into Rhett’s arms as he continued. “I’d rather be with you than have you be my doctor.” Instead of simplifying agreeing, Rhett held him close, planting sweet kisses on his cheeks and mouth. Only after they stayed there for awhile did he finally speak.

“We should get cleaned off. I think I made us both a bit sticky by leaving the oil on for too long.” Link groaned, feigning annoyance, but then he got an idea.

“I saw you have a huge hot tub back there,” he recalled, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I do,” Rhett confirmed, loving the proposed idea. “Have you heard of hydrotherapy?” Link shook his head, a bit confused in the change of topic. Rhett explained. “It involves the use of water for pain relief.” He ran his hand up Link’s arm to his sore shoulder. “I’ve read a little on the subject. Therapies include using water jets… underwater massage…” Link smiled again, understanding and very much excited by those suggestions.

“I’d love to give it a try,” he purred, thinking of all the possibilities. 

“I thought you would,” Rhett teased back. “We can start now, if you’re not busy?”

“Absolutely.” Link was more than eager to get cleaned off. Still, he wouldn’t mind getting dirty with Rhett again, soon. With Rhett leading the way, he and Link headed towards the back room, both grinning like idiots (neither really caring) and both of them knowing their new found relationship was only just beginning.

The End


End file.
